


Calm in the Darkness

by thotsica



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotsica/pseuds/thotsica
Summary: I don't know what this is or why I wrote it, I just suddenly felt very soft for DaTzu.Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun
Kudos: 53





	Calm in the Darkness

The scratching feeling grazing over her forearm lightly is far more uncomfortable than Dahyun imagined it would be. First hearing about the ritual of having a portrait of your soulmate etched into your skin sounded scary, but she’s grown to appreciate the beauty of it. They only appear when you are ready for your soulmate. Thus they could be walking the Earth for years without you because your heart isn’t ready to accept them. People find the love of their life every day through the pictures of their natural markings. There are many social media applications developed nowadays solely for people searching for their one true match. 

She can slowly see the outline of a face forming on her forearm. She recalls reading about a woman from Italy who had her soulmate show up in her most intimate area. The thought alone is embarrassing enough to make her grateful that hers is out in the open and not a place too private to share. There are wide eyes now showing and heart-shaped lips. She imagines herself finding said lips and kissing them for the rest of her life. A slender neck and small button nose are next to appear. Soon enough, the facial features are all complete. All that is left is the person’s hair and for the color process to finish. 

As her very own masterpiece comes to life, she considers what to do once it’s complete. Should she try and find them? Should she post to one of the many applications she’s downloaded in the last few days in preparation for this moment? Has she met them already and thus can approach them easily? There’s a bubbling feeling of excitement forming in the pit of her stomach at just the thought. 

Soon enough, the wide eyes change to a light brown color, heart-shaped lips are coated in a red lip gloss that makes the feature even more divine. The skin tone is of a slightly different contrast to her own pale complexion. Chestnut brown flowing locks of hair accentuate all of the aforementioned features and create what is by far the most beautiful face Dahyun has ever seen. It’s almost unfair how perfect her soulmate looks in just a simple marking on her skin. 

The sheer beauty of the person now forever printed onto her forearm makes Dahyun worry her soulmate will be disappointed once they see her own face appear on their skin. She doesn’t have lips worthy of a million kisses or eyes you could see the stars in. Before she can allow another insecure thought linger into her mind, she snaps a picture of her soulmate mark and uploads it asking for help to find the girl she’ll proudly adorn for life.

Several hours pass with no update from the soulmate finding platform. Thankfully, this isn’t unusual. The developers of the application made it possible for their ‘investigators’ to cross-reference any picture with thousands of others from all over the internet. Eventually, you receive five close possibilities and ten that may not be as accurate but close enough that the system recognizes them. She decides to sleep and hopes when she awakens she’ll have her matches.

As soon as the sun drifts into her bedroom, Dahyun’s eyes slowly come to life. She immediately reaches for her phone and spots the notification stating her soulmate has been found. She hesitates before opening it up to five different pictures. All of the women on her screen are beautiful, there’s no doubt about that. However, one catches her eye in particular. Every single one of them includes an approximate location but luckily, this girl is fairly close to where she lives. Upon looking closer, Dahyun can see in the image she’s wearing a sweater for a local college and quickly comes to the conclusion she must be a student there.

Without even giving it a second thought, she throws on whatever clothes are closest to her bed, which upon reflection is definitely a mistake as there’s a stain one of the sleeves of her hoodie, and flies out of her apartment and into her car. The drive to the college is over in a flash and suddenly the rash decision hits like a tonne of bricks. There are hundreds of people here, the idea that finding her soulmate out of everyone currently walking around the campus is insane. However, she slowly lets her feet carry her towards the front doors. 

As soon as she pulls the doors open she’s greeted by a young woman welcoming people. She’s around the same height as Dahyun with short black hair and a smile that is definitely forced. This girl does not want to be here, nor does she want to be bothered by Dahyun’s soulmate searching, but she can’t help but shove her arm into her face to ask if she recognizes the girls face.

“Hey, look I’m sorry to bother you, but do you happen to know who this girl is?”

The girl twists her head to get a better look at the portrait whilst scratching her head before replying to Dahyun’s desperate question. 

“She does look familiar but I see a bunch of faces every day here. Sorry.”

Dahyun would be lying if she were to say she wasn’t disappointed that her very first attempt at finding the girl was unsuccessful but she refuses to give up hope. 

“Okay, thank you anyway.” As she turns away to try and ask one of the other students the same question, the short-haired girl speaks once more.

“You should try the girl’s dorms. The girl who looks after student accommodation might be able to help you out. She should be at the front desk when you walk in, it’s the building on the far left. Good luck, I hope you find her.”

Dahyun wants to run and hug the girl but decides at the last second that it’s probably weird to hug a stranger. So instead she runs in the direction the girl told her as her mind races with what she’s going to say to her soulmate first. Once she reaches the dorms, she realizes this is all very real. She opens the doors but the desk isn’t currently occupied by anyone. Rather than give up, she decides to wait. Eventually, two girls enter through a side door, one of them holding onto the other tightly and seemingly guiding her. When Dahyun’s eyes land on each of their faces, she’s amazed that the very person currently etched onto her arm is one of the girls. 

Before she can speak, the girl who is not her potential soulmate speaks. “Hey, I’ll be back in a second, I just have to help her back to her room.” And that’s when she sees it. 

Firmly attached to the girl with heart-shaped lips and wide eyes’ hands is a white cane. They aren’t holding onto each other because they’re friends, her soulmate is blind. Dahyun isn’t sure what to do or say and thus remains silent, rooted to her spot. The two girls disappear through a door down the long corridor and the dormitory manager returns.

“Hello, sorry about that. She wanted to go for a walk around the gardens but ended up getting a little bit lost. Can I help you?”

Without even thinking, Dahyun raises the sleeve of her hoody and places her arm on the desk for the girl to see. Confusion. Recognition. Amazement. All three emotions cross the girl’s face as quick as a flash, but she doesn’t speak.

“I’d like to speak to her. If that’s okay. I don’t know if she is my soulmate for sure, she was just one of my matches. I wasn’t expecting us to meet this way either but I’d like to know for sure. Please” 

Silence is all that follows Dahyun’s plea but eventually the girl before she rises from her seat and guides her to the door she previously exited. 

“Wait here. I don’t want to startle her or just throw you in there.” The girl pauses before opening the door. “She has one too, you know. She likes to touch it. She says the lines of the face calm her down.”

A few minutes pass after the girl enters the room before she hears a quiet voice telling her to enter. The walls to the room are adorned with various pieces of art, there are lights strung up behind the bed where both girls are currently sat and various pictures of people and a small dog. Dahyun’s eyes scan over her potential soulmate and she can’t help but notice her tear-stained cheeks. 

“Hello. My name is Tzuyu. What’s your name?” This girl, whether she’s her soulmate or not continues to blow Dahyun away, her angelic voice is so soothing to her ears. If she could trap it inside her head for the rest of her life, she would.

“My name is Dahyun. It’s nice to meet you.” The girl smiles at her words and Dahyun can feel her heart doing somersaults in her chest.

“I’d like to show you it now if you don’t mind. I’m not sure I can handle much more suspense.” 

So, Tzuyu raises the hem of her shirt to reveal a toned stomach with what is definitely Dahyun’s face etched clearly into her skin. It’s beautiful. Everything about Tzuyu is beautiful.

“It’s me,” are the only words Dahyun can croak out through her own tears. The dormitory manager stands then to leave and give the two girls some space. 

“I’m sorry, I know this might sound strange, but would it be possible for me to feel your face? I’d like to compare this face to your own.” 

Without hesitation, Dahyun lowers her body to sit beside Tzuyu. She slowly grasps the girl’s hands and places them on her face. As Tzuyu’s hands wander over her features, she can’t help but let out a small laugh in between her sobbing. 

“Sorry, I promise I’m not laughing at this. I just… I knew you were going to be beautiful and I was so worried you’d be disappointed when you saw that I’m nowhere near as perfect as you.” Tzuyu’s hands fall from her face then and Dahyun worries she’s said something offensive. “Sorry, I don’t really know what I’m saying right now.”

“Please, stop talking. I’ve had this marking now for the last five years. I’ve always been curious about whose face these lines belong to. I’ve had friends describe the face to me many times. But, touching your face today… none of their words do you justice Dahyun. I can feel that you are beautiful. I can feel that your lips are soft yet warm. I can feel that your ears are small yet fit your face. I feel that your eyes are full of love. But, I can also feel that you are a good person.” Tears continue to stream down both faces with Tzuyu’s words. “I’m glad you came here today. I’m sorry that I’m probably not what you were expecting.”

Dahyun isn’t sure what comes over her at that moment but her mind desperately wants to do something, anything to reassure Tzuyu that she’s everything to Dahyun now and always will be. 

“I know this is all very sudden, but I’d like to get to know you. I’d like to learn what it is you like. I want to know about all of the people in these pictures, especially the dog.” A light laugh from Tzuyu encourages Dahyun to continue. “I’d like to be whatever it is you need or want me to be if that’s something you’d also like.” 

“I’d love nothing more.”

When Dahyun gets asked about her soulmate now. She’ll tell everyone she’s the most perfect girl in the world with a heart as big as a planet. When Tzuyu is asked about hers, she’ll say that Dahyun is her calm in the darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is or why I wrote it, I just suddenly felt very soft for DaTzu.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
